Soul Eater Relax
by cobra1777
Summary: Soul learns a new way to relax human style!
1. the moonlight cafe

Soul eater relax

warning: OOCness

Summary: AU basically soul eater as if Maka and Soul were normal students at DWMA.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: the moonlight cafe <span>

"That was so uncool" said Soul as they walked down a street in London "why did Shinigami sama send us on this mission, when he knows we've been on three this week". Said Maka as they rounded a corner something caught Maka's attention. " hey soul look" she said tugging on his shoulder, soul looked over to where she was gazing, he saw a small brightly lit building with a sign that said moonlight cafe "come on Soul " Maka said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

The place was mostly wood, there was a large line leading up to the counter "Maka why'd ya drag us in here for?" soul asked her with a puzzled look on his face "well I felt tired and I wanted some coffee" she said with a slight smile. "Coffee what's that" he asked still with a puzzled look on his face Maka's eyes widened "you've never had coffee before?", she exclaimed "well I hear it leaves a bitter taste in your mouth thats uncool, so I haven't bothered to try it." he awnsered Maka scanned the menu above the counter "ah I've got it!" she said loudly they came to the counter to see a woman with long purple hair her nametag said Kate "and what can I get you two?" she asked smiling "two caramel lattes please" Maka awnsered "okay, ten pounds please then take a number" she said Maka handed her the money and took number _eight "kids favorit_" she thought as they sat down at a table.

They waited a few minuets until a woman with short dark blue hair named Jazz came over with their drinks, "well your boyfriend came preped for hair color night" she said "oh no he's not my boyfriend" Maka said alarmed "oh ok then" said Jazz walking away Maka saw Jazz wink at her and mouth the words "good luck".

"Arn't you gonna try it Soul?" Maka asked "okay" hey said lazaily as the rim of the cup touched his lip and the warm liqued flowed into his mouth he expected bitter but insted got sweet he put the cup down "well what do you think?" Maka asked eagerly Soul looked up and smiled at her "cool" he answered.


	2. what about a road trip?

Soul eater relax

warning: OOCness

I do not own soul eater

**AN: in this story chrona is female and raganok and chrona can seperate**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: what about a road trip?<span>

Soul entered Deathbucks and ordered a caramel late, and sat down at a large table with Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti and Chrona. The summer break had come around and they were wondering what to do, Soul when everyone was quiet said "what about a road trip?" "WHAT!" was their response "but I dont know how to deal with road trips" said Chrona fearfuly, "relax Chrona I'm sure it'll be fine" said Maka calming her "what are we traveling in?"asked Liz "A travel bus" soul awnserd "got it for a bargain too" he added proudly "I will only travel in it if its symetrical!" kid interupted "yes I checked with the mechanic about that!" soul argued "enough you two!" Maka interjected "where exactly will we go?" asked Tsubaki soul simply shrugged of her question with "dunno, I think planing a road trip is uncool" "WHAT!" was everyones reaction, suddenly in idea struck Kid like a maka chop "why don't we just trave for the hell of itl" everyone looked over slowley began to nod in approvle.

So after they decided they were just going to travel they packed what Maka had told them clothing, swimsuits and a few other things. they then went over to deathmechanics and viewed the bus "COOL" yelled Liz and Patti in unison "yeah wow" said Maka and Chrona.

the bus had three sleeping area's each with a small bed, a couch and a floor space.  
>they saw that the bus had a large solar panel on the roof. after deciding sleeping arangments, they boarded the van drove off.<p>

Soul and Maka were in the front Soul drove while Maka navigated Kid sat behind Maka on his laptop while Liz, Patti and Chrona were talking in the back (more like ragnarok flirting) black star was sleeping and Tsubaki was staring out the window.

After a while Soul found a spot to camp as they parked and slept so far their first day on the road had been pretty boring. but a big supprise was in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review<strong>


End file.
